


My Hero

by Lyokogirl



Series: Fandom Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, halfblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyokogirl/pseuds/Lyokogirl
Summary: After your first year of Hogwarts, your family isn't necessarily  understanding all the magic
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Series: Fandom Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582933
Kudos: 26





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was already posted in another story of mine and on my Tumblr AceRavenClawWriter




Your mother came from a Muggle family, and when your parents passed away, you went to live with your Aunt Kathy. She wasn’t surprised when a letter from Hogwarts arrived on your 11th birthday. She explained everything to you and sent you off to experience the wizarding world. Your first year was fantastic. You were sorted into h/n, just like your mother, and you quickly made lots of friends, including Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron, and his twin brothers. Fred and George quickly became your closest friends, after you fell for one of their pranks. Unfortunately, the year had to come to an end and you were heading home. 

“So how was your 1st year at that fancy boarding school?” Uncle Jake asked over dinner. 

“It was amazing!” You shout happily from your seat. “Harry caught won the Quidditch game by catching the snitch in his mouth, and we all defeated a troll!” Aunt Kathy smiled happily but Uncle Jake looked skeptical. “And I swear Professor Snape almost killed Fred and George when he found them trying to prank some Slytherins.” You rambled on about the last year.

After dinner, you were reading when you could hear your family arguing. “She’s crazy!” You heard your Uncle shout. 

“She’s 11.” Aunt Kathy reasoned. “She spent an entire year away from home and she has an active imagination.” 

“A troll and flying brooms? That’s not imagination that crazy. She should be locked up.” The arguing went on for almost an hour.

“I’m not crazy.” You mutter to yourself. “He’s just a muggle he wouldn’t understand.” Your aunt tried to comfort you later, explaining that Jake knew nothing about the Wizarding World. Everything was normal until an owl flew into your window one morning. You opened the window. Poor Errol. You thought, bring the owl into the living room. Attached to its leg was a note from Fred.

_Dear Y/n,_

_These last weeks have been boring without you to help George and I plan our pranks. My family already knows all of our tricks but they haven’t seen yours. Well, Ron has but that doesn’t count. The whole family wants to meet you. Charlie says he’s amazed someone not related to us can put up with our jokes. How’s your summer? Is the muggle world boring you? Write soon!_

_Fred._

“What is that animal doing in the house?!?” Uncle Jake screamed as he walked into the room. He had spent the last couple of weeks trying to convince Kathy that you were crazy, and this may have been the last straw. “Get that animal out of here!” You scooped up the poor old owl and rushed up to your room, to write back. 

_Dear Fred,_

_These weeks have been crazy. Apparently, my aunt never told my uncle that my mother was a witch or that I, myself, am learning to become one. So now he thinks that I’m crazy. He says that I should be locked up. How rude can he be? Otherwise, everything is normal. Tell Charlie that it’s really not hard, I quite enjoy playing pranks with you two. Please tell your mom thanks for the sweater!_

_Y/n_

You give the letter back to the owl and let him fly home. The day passed quickly. You spent most of it avoiding your uncle and working on small things around your room. Dinner was quiet as no one spoke. After dinner, the arguments began again. 

“She’s getting worse.” Uncle Jake was arguing against you once again. “She brought an old dirty owl in the house.” 

“Jake, there is nothing wrong with her.” Aunt Kathy tried to protect you. 

“This is not what we signed up for when we took her in.” 

“This is exactly what we signed up for! She’s just like her mother.” 

“And her mother was crazy!” You were so focused on the argument you didn’t notice the first tap at your window. The tap quickly became a pounding. You looked over to see a floating car outside your window. Fred and George sat in the car, smiling.

“Hey Y/n!” George said casually. “What are you waiting for? Pack a trunk and let’s go.”

“What? Go where? What are you doing here?” You questioned, very confused. 

“We can’t let your family sent you away, so we thought you could come stay with us for the rest of the summer.” They answered. You smiled at the prospect. 

“Alright give me a minute.” You quickly packed everything you would need into your truck and placed it in the trunk of the car. You scribbled a note to your aunt and left it on the table.

D _ear Aunt Kathy,_

_I’m fine. I went to stay with a friend’s family. I love you and I know Uncle Jake doesn’t mean the things he says but I think it’ll be better this way. I’ll write soon, just wait for the owl._

_Y/n_

You left the note on your table and carefully climbed into the car. The ride to the Weasley house was quick. The twins spent the whole ride filling you in on all the tricks they had played in the first few weeks of summer. 

The Weasley house wasn’t much but it was cozy. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for you when you entered the house.

“Fred and George Weasley!” She reprimanded. “Where have you been?” It took her a moment before she noticed you. “Ah, you must be Y/n,” She said sweetly. Her demeanor changed depending on whether she was talking to you or the twins.

“We had to go, Ma!” Fred protested. “They were gonna lock her up, just for being a witch.” 

“You stole the car and flew to London and back. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN!” 

“But Ma!” George whined. 

“No buts!” She ended the conversation and turned to you. You suddenly felt that you would be heading home. “Y/n, you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like, dear.” She returned to making breakfast, setting out another plate for you.

“You can stay in Ginny’s room.” You and the twins walked into the living room. “She’s always wanted a sister.” 

“Thanks, guys. You guys are the best.”

“Don’t thank me,” George replied. “It was Fred’s idea.”

You kissed his cheek. “My Hero”


End file.
